I'm Tatia Petrova
by I-Stand-by-you
Summary: Qu'est devenue l'Originel Petrova quand elle a su ce que Esther comptait lui faire ? Disclaimer : TVD ne m'appartient bien évidemment pas. Histoire en plusieurs chapitres. Laissez des Reviews s'il vous plaît :)
1. Chapter 1

_PDV EXTERIEUR :_

_Elle court. Les branches des arbres percutent son visage pâle, les feuilles lui bouchent la vue et sa respiration est saccadée. Mais elle court pour sauver sa vie. La jeune femme s'appuie contre le tronc d'un arbre, essoufflée par sa course effrénée. De petites gouttes salées perlent aux creux de ses yeux noisette. Elle inspire profondément et se remet à courir. Ses jambes lui font mal. La jeune femme a l'impression que son cœur va exploser. Avec difficulté, elle avale quelques goulées d'air. L'oxygène peine à atteindre ses poumons, elle tousse. Des bruits de pas se font entendre, elle tourna la tête, erreur fatale. Elle trébuche contre la racine d'un vieux chêne. Elle tombe à plat. Son genou heurte un rocher. Elle se retint de hurler. Le sang coule, ce sang précieux. Elle arracha un morceau de tissu de sa longue robe et l'enroula autour de sa blessure. La jeune femme tente de se relever, en vain. L'obscurité de la nuit est là. Les bruits de pas se rapprochent. La douleur s'accentue. Cela peut paraître inimaginable mais avec le peu de force qu'il lui reste, elle se relève. Elle tousse et la course folle reprend. Un éclair illumine le ciel. En même temps, une voix tonne dans l'air « Où que tu sois, je te retrouverais. » Des larmes coulent sur son visage blafard. Maintenant, seule la lune qui est pleine illumine le ciel. Ses jambes sont flageolantes, elle n'en peut plus. Elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas tenir. Tout commence à devenir flou. Vivre. Vivre. Vivre. C'est tout ce qu'elle voulait. Alors, comme prise d'un nouveau souffle, elle accélère. Elle entend un hurlement strident. Elle s'arrête soudainement. Non, pas ça. Elle avait complètement ce que la pleine lune signifiait aussi. Les loups garous. C'était le soir de leurs transformations. Un sentiment d'impuissance envahit la jeune femme. Tout est finis. Il n'y a plus aucun espoir. Tout devient noir._


	2. Chapter 2

Avec difficulté, elle ouvre les yeux. Tout ce qu'elle peut ressentir c'est une douleur ardente qui lui traverse tout le corps à chaque seconde qui passe. Elle tente de relever la tête, sans succès. La jeune femme est attaché à une grande et large pierre froide. Une chaleur irradie de tout près. Tournant doucement le visage, elle constate que des bougies entourent la pierre. Une goutte de sueur perle sur son front. Un bruit se fait entendre. Un visage paisible apparaît dans le champs de vision de la jeune fille. La femme qui se tient debout près de la pierre se baisse lentement et prends un objet mystérieux entre ses mains. Cette même femme prit alors la parole de sa voix si douce et calme.

"Bonsoir Tatia. Tu pensais réellement arrivé à t'échapper ?

- Esther..Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi partir...

- Je ne le peux pas ma chère. J'ai besoin de ton si précieux sang.

- Pourquoi le mieux en particulier ? S'il vous plaît, j'ai un enfant...

- Car par ta faute, des conflits ont éclaté au coeur. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta fille, elle vivra et poursuivra ta lignée."

Une larme salée roule sur la joue de Tatia. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme cela. Sa voix devient presque suppliante.

"Esther..."

Mais la sorcière n'écoute plus. Plongée dans une litanie qu'elle murmure du bout des lèvres. La lune a enfin atteint son point culminant. Esther brandit une dague blanche sous le regard effarée de Tatia. La sorcière lacère ensuite la peau tendre du poignet droit de la jeune fille qui gémit de douleur. Le sang coule. Esther reproduit la même opération au poignet gauche de Tatia. Sans laisser transparaître aucune émotion, la femme offre une balafre salangane au front lisse de la fille qu'elle a pourtant vu grandir. Hoquetant au début, la jeune Petrova finit par s'évanouir. Récitant un sortilège, Esther brandit la dague sacrée au dessus du corps de la fille de ses anciens voisin. Répétant inlassablement les mots du sort, la sorcière finit par abattre l'arme dans le corps de Tatia. La Petrova ouvre brusquement les yeux, hoquète pendant quelques secondes en laissant les larmes ravager son visage pâle. Dans ses derniers instants, elle voit Esther qui récupère dans une petite coupelle en or son sang. N'ayant plus aucune force et souffrant trop, la jeune humaine laisse retomber sa tête contre la pierre, ce qui provoque un nouveau mal. Esther n'est pas bien aussi. Ce sortilège lui demande énormément d'énergie. A bout de force, la sorcière récite une dernière formule et recule. Du bruit se fait entendre. Esther ouvre les yeux et se retourne brutalement ; ce n'était pas prévu.

Tatia souffre. Le sang s'échappe à forte coulée de son corps. En entendant du bruit la jeune Petrova tourne légèrement la tête sur le côté. Tout est flou, ses yeux veulent se fermer. Les dernières images qu'elle voit sont celles de Elijah et Klaus, les deux hommes qu'elle aime regardant leur mère avec haine. Après cela, le noir revient. Tout est terminé.

Fin du second chapitre. Merci pour les Reviews :) Suite bientôt ;)


End file.
